Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system, apparatus, and method of navigation and position confirmation for surgical procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for constructing a fluoroscopic-based three dimensional volume from two dimensional fluoroscopic images captured using a standard fluoroscopic imaging device.
Description of Related Art
There are several commonly applied methods for treating various maladies affecting organs including the liver, brain, heart, lung and kidney. Often, one or more imaging modalities, such as magnetic resonance imaging, ultrasound imaging, computed tomography (CT), as well as others are employed by clinicians to identify areas of interest within a patient and ultimately targets for treatment.
An endoscopic approach has proven useful in navigating to areas of interest within a patient, and particularly so for areas within luminal networks of the body such as the lungs. To enable the endoscopic, and more particularly the bronchoscopic, approach in the lungs, endobronchial navigation systems have been developed that use previously acquired MRI data or CT image data to generate a three dimensional rendering or volume of the particular body part such as the lungs. In particular, previously acquired images, acquired from an MRI scan or CT scan of the patient, are utilized to generate a three dimensional or volumetric rendering of the patient.
The resulting volume generated from the MRI scan or CT scan is then utilized to create a navigation plan to facilitate the advancement of a navigation catheter (or other suitable device) through a bronchoscope and a branch of the bronchus of a patient to an area of interest. Electromagnetic tracking may be utilized in conjunction with the CT data to facilitate guidance of the navigation catheter through the branch of the bronchus to the area of interest. In certain instances, the navigation catheter may be positioned within one of the airways of the branched luminal networks adjacent to, or within, the area of interest to provide access for one or more medical instruments.
Thus, in order to generate a navigation plan, or in order to even generate a three dimensional or volumetric rendering of the patient's anatomy, such as the lung, a clinician is required to utilize an MRI system or CT system to acquire the necessary image data for construction of the three dimensional volume. An MRI system or CT-based imaging system is extremely costly, and in many cases not available in the same location as the location where a navigation plan is generated or where a navigation procedure is carried out.
A fluoroscopic imaging device is commonly located in the operating room during navigation procedures. The standard fluoroscopic imaging device may be used by a clinician to visualize and confirm the placement of a tool after it has been navigated to a desired location. However, although standard fluoroscopic images display highly dense objects such as metal tools and bones as well as large soft-tissue objects such as the heart, the fluoroscopic images have difficulty resolving small soft-tissue objects of interest such as lesions. Further, the fluoroscope image is only a two dimensional projection. In order to be able to see small soft-tissue objects in three dimensional space, an X-ray volumetric reconstruction is needed. Several solutions exist that provide three dimensional volume reconstruction of soft-tissues such as CT and Cone-beam CT which are extensively used in the medical world. These machines algorithmically combine multiple X-ray projections from known, calibrated X-ray source positions into three dimensional volume in which the soft-tissues are visible.
In order to navigate tools to a remote soft-tissue target for biopsy or treatment, both the tool and the target should be visible in some sort of a three dimensional guidance system. The majority of these systems use some X-ray device to see through the body. For example, a CT machine can be used with iterative scans during procedure to provide guidance through the body until the tools reach the target. This is a tedious procedure as it requires several full CT scans, a dedicated CT room and blind navigation between scans. In addition, each scan requires the staff to leave the room. Another option is a Cone-beam CT machine which is available in some operation rooms and is somewhat easier to operate, but is expensive and like the CT only provides blind navigation between scans, requires multiple iterations for navigation and requires the staff to leave the room.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that can achieve the benefits of the CT and Cone-beam CT three dimensional image guidance without the underlying costs, preparation requirements, and radiation side effects associated with these systems.